


Family

by Gabberwocky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, It's Not Great, M/M, comforting!yuuri, hurt!viktor, viktor's family life, yuri plisetsky not being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: "Viktor calls Yuuri’s parents “mama and papa”. He’s done it since the very beginning of their relationship, and it flusters Yuuri more than it does his parents, who call him “son” in return. Viktor integrated himself into the family, and for that, Yuuri is very grateful." ~ viktuuri-headcanons.tumblr.com





	

Yu

Yuuri didn’t notice at first, most likely because he’d been trying to lose weight the past month, so he’d been up early, out all day, and home late. 

Therefore, it totally took him by surprise the moment he heard that slip out of Viktor’s mouth. 

“Spasibo, mama.” 

Hiroko smiled as she handed the man a bowl of miso soup for breakfast- a part of a traditional Japanese breakfast that she’d learned was too much for the slight Russian. 

Yuuri, on the other hand, blushed and spluttered into his own soup at Viktor’s familiarity with his family. The Japanese skater was flustered by the fact that his idol had little barriers between himself and people he’d only known for a month- and his mother’s acceptance of it, as she turned back to the kitchen with simply a, “It’s not a problem, musuko,” which caused her birth son to blush more. 

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully, even when Yuri stumbled down the stairs and all but fell into his seat at the table, huffing out a “spasibo” when Hiroko placed a bowl of miso soup and some rice in front of him. 

Yuuri let the “mama” incident of the morning fall out of his mind during and after practice, chalking it up to Viktor just being tired. 

That is, until it happened the next day. And the next. And the day after that. Every day for the next week. Yuuri even noticed Viktor’d been calling his father “papa” too. 

Yuuri didn’t know what to think about the fact that, for some reason, Viktor Nikiforov,  _ the  _ Viktor Nikiforov, was claiming his parents. 

Until Viktor let them take an early break because he had an important call he had to take. 

“Da, papa?” Viktor mumbled as he walked to towards the locker room, Yuri looking up as he recognized who was calling.

Halfway there, he froze. 

“C-chto?”

Silence from the oldest skater as he listened to what both other skaters assumed was a scolding, judging by the look on Viktor’s face. He took a deep breath, as if attempting to calm himself down before responding.

“Cho' ty zvonish? Po-rugatsa?”

More silence as the other person responded. And, evidently, both angered and hurt Viktor.

“Da, ya nakhozhus' v Yaponii! YA vzroslyy chelovek!” Viktor all but roared.

More silence as he listened.

“Nyet! Nyet, s teh por kak ya vam keym aut, vam na menya bylo pliunut’—kokovo cherta ty zhdal azh do-etovo chto by mne pozvonit’? Nu ya zhe tebe doveryal, papa! Tolyko po etomy ya... A ty menya prognal, vybrosil z doma... Ty mne skazal chto s sevodneshnivo dnya u tebya netu syna, a ty mne yeshe budyesh kommandyvat vernutsa domoiy k tebe? Ta poshol ty! Ya nakonets to shasliv, tut v Yaponiye. I ni kuda ya ni yedu. Da i bolshe syuda ni zvoni. Dosvidanya.” Viktor ranted, voice breaking at the end and shoulders shaking a little as he hung up. 

Yuuri looked to his younger friend for a translation, but Yuri just shook his head, walking slowly over to the older Russian and placing a hand on his shoulder, muttering in Russian. Viktor shook his head as he sat down, head in his hands, as Yuri walked back over to the confused Japanese skater.

“That was his father. Every since Viktor came out to them, they haven’t been on good terms. I don’t know exactly what happened, but Vik’s letting us go early.” Yuri explained. 

Yuuri nodded. “You go ahead. I’ll see if I can get him to come home, Hey, would you ask mama if she’d make a katsudon for him? It’s one of his favorites, might cheer him up.”

Yuri, surprisingly, nodded. “Yeah, he needs some. I think a reason he likes your parents so much is because his abandoned him for being himself so… try to bring him home, ok?”

“I will.”

The two skaters went their separate ways, Yuri back to the onsen and Yuuri over to sit down next to Viktor. 

Yuuri didn’t say anything as he sat, simply reached over and gently tugged Viktor’s cell phone from his white-knuckled grip before pulling the man into an awkward hug. Awkward because Viktor didn’t help and basically just slumped against Yuuri’s chest. 

“Yuri told me who called. I’m sorry, Viktor.” Yuuri said. “No one should have to go through that.” 

Viktor smiled slightly. “It’s alright. I should be used to it, at this point. It’s been years.”

“You shouldn’t have to put up with it at all.” Yuuri asserted, realizing something. “Viktor… is this why you call my parents ‘mama’ and ‘papa’?”

Now it was Viktor’s turn to blush, if only slightly. “Yeah. They’re both so much kinder than my parents.”

Yuuri smiled. “They like you. You’re always welcome here, Viktor. You can be yourself.”

The Russian beamed. “Yuuri… will you skate with me? Please? I need something to take my mind off… that.”

“Yes, Viktor. I will.” Yuuri smiled and gently pulled the older onto the ice, beginning to skate with him. 

When they finished their impromptu couple’s program, out of breath, red-faced, chest-to-chest, and smiling, Viktor leaned down and pressed a fleeting kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “Thank you, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri smiled, pressing a kiss of his own on Viktor’s lips. “You’re welcome, Viktor. Let’s go home, mama’s got katsudon waiting.” 

Hand in hand, the two walked back to the onsen, the unfortunate phone call forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Spasibo- Russian, "thank you"  
> Mama- Japanse, "mom"  
> Musuko- Japanese, "son"  
> Papa- Japanse, "dad"  
> Da, papa?- Russian, "yes, father?"  
> Chto?- Russian, "what?"  
> Cho' ty zvonish? Po-rugatsa?- Russian, "Why did you call? To pick a fight?"  
> Da, ya nakhozhus' v Yaponii! YA vzroslyy chelovek!- Russian, "Yes, I’m in Japan! I’m a grown man!"  
> Nyet! Nyet, s teh por kak ya vam keym aut, vam na menya bylo pliunut’—kokovo cherta ty zhdal azh do-etovo chto by mne pozvonit’? Nu ya zhe tebe doveryal, papa! Tolyko po etomy ya... A ty menya prognal, vybrosil z doma... Ty mne skazal chto s sevodneshnivo dnya u tebya netu syna, a ty mne yeshe budyesh kommandyvat vernutsa domoiy k tebe? Ta poshol ty! Ya nakonets to shasliv, tut v Yaponiye. I ni kuda ya ni yedu. Da i bolshe syuda ni zvoni. Dosvidanya - Russian, "No, no, ever since I came out to you, you couldn't care less—why the devil did you wait until now to call me? I TRUSTED you, papa! That's the only reason I... And you chased me out, threw me out of the house. You told me that from this day forward you no longer have a son and now you presume to order me home to you? You can piss off. I'm finally happy here in Japan. And I'm not going anywhere. Don't even call here. Goodbye"


End file.
